stelladndfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Empetria
Session 11 is the session with which begins Arc II. Summary Session 11 The session begins with Samson coming to the group and reacting to Giastorm's death. The party head off to Empetria to try and save Giastorm's life. 2 days go past on the road with nothing special occurring. The cart swiftly drives past the village Flavious. In the third day the cart arrives at the side of Abbel. Hixan sees someone who resembles a cleric and asks him to help Giastorm. He, a man by the name of Solorian, tells everyone, that he comes from a temple in Empetria where they could heal and resurrect the gnome. The party arrive at the large city of Empetria. A city with 2 layers. One being physically raised up around 30 feet, a layer where mostly the rich lived, and a layer at normal height where commoners and workers lived. On top of this raise there was the temple of Pelor Solorian had talked about. Hixan & Co and Solorian drop off Giastorm in the hands of the high priest of the temple. He can resurrect Giastorm but at an expensive price. Hixan gives up both his and Asper's eye sapphires to the man. He will have the ritual ready later in the evening, The party go off into Empetria each doing their own thing. Koin buys drugs, Hixan gets Giastorm a dark glass dagger, a special illegal weapon material and the rest go to a tavern. Solorian invites Hixan to go to a feast in honour of the queen's death. The king and other nobles arrive. At the banquet, the King, Nadar Eddys, Earun Xylia are recognizable faces. Solorian gets a signal from the priest that Giastorm is ready to be resurrected, so everyone meets up at the temple. The priest, actually being a druid, revives Giastorm warning everyone of his change in appearance. Giastorm raises from the dead as, now, a blue tiefling. Hixan hands him the darkglass dagger he got him. Everyone greets him and is happy at his revivification. Shortly after a loud boom and visual light is seen. Everyone walks out to see the building the banquet had been held had been exploded. Naadar Eddys, Earun Xylia and Jade Cromwell stand there with the king who they have murdered. All 3 disappear via teleportation. Previous Session - A Disheartening End Next Session - The King's corpse Date 27th of Flamerule - 30th of Flamerule (travelling) (arrive at Empetria in the morning) Featured Characters Hixan & CO * Arlyl * Asper * Giastorm * Hixan * Koin * Samson * Solorian (He is not a Hixan & CO member but did help the team and was played by Kai for the session) Absent * Aros - didn't talk or do anything really * Giastorm - was dead until he got revived New * Naadar Eddys - first time physically * Jade Cromwell - first time physically * Solorian * Txarra Diovira (The priest of the temple of Pelor in Empetria) * King - first time physically Returning * Earun Xylia Mentioned * The Queen